The Alpha
by YeahtoBleh
Summary: Harry gains unlikely allies. Really bad at summaries. HHr.
1. Chapter 1

As his cousin scurried away in terror Harry Potter looked on curiously at the two dementors that hovered not six feet away from him, their long tattered cloaks billowing in a nonexistent breeze. More curious than their disinterest in attacking him was that he wasn't bombarded by any of the normal feelings associated with being near the floating horrors. A few moments passed and they made no move to either leave nor advance. Cautiously Harry took a hesitant step forward. The response was immediate as the dementors lowered suddenly toward the ground, their cloaks gently lapping against the concrete. More than a little bewildered Harry once again stepped forward, the two creatures that could be argued to be the most dangerous magical beast in the world then seemed to cower before him. With wide eyes he watched as they adopted a type of subservient pose, hands layed out with palms facing up and their heads bowed low. The situation had just went from odd to downright absurd, why would dementors appear to be afraid of him?

Harry was in unfamiliar territory as he had two soul sucking monsters prostrating themselves at his feet. Looking around at the surrounding homes he noticed people beginning to take notice of him just standing in the middle of the road looking at nothing. Making his way to the sidewalk he kept his eyes on the floating duo, to his surprise they trailed after him. Fingering his wand in his pocket Harry decided to see if he could lead them away from such a populated area, he just hoped they continued this odd behavior until after he lead them away.

Five blocks later found Harry still in the attendance of the two odd creatures. Standing in an open field off from the park made sure no random bystander was unburdened of their soul. It was times like these that Harry wished he had one of those mobile telephones he saw people walking around with. The only person he could think of that would have any clue as to what was going on was Hermione, his best friend and knowledge enthusiast. Owl correspondence would take far too long, if only he had a way to..

"Dobby?" He called hopefully to the air. A pop announced the arrival of the bubbly elf.

"Master Harry Potter Sirs is calling Dobby! Dobby comes at once! What does Master Harry wants Dobby to do!?"

The elfs abrupt arrival and exclamations had no effect on the dementors, but they certainly had an effect on Dobby. No sooner had he finished his exuberant greeting the small elf began to slow and adopted a fearful far away look. Harry snapped his gaze in the direction of the creatures.

"Stop it!" Immediately color began to return to his friend and he regained some of his earlier spunk.

"What demon jackets doing to Harry Potter!" Dobby demanded hotly and raised his hands which began to glow a dull beige.

"Dobby wait! That's why I called you." Dobby stilled.

"Can you get a message to Hermione Dobby? I really need her help with this."

The elf looked between his beloved wizard and the creatures before nodding resolutely and disappearing. Moments later he reappeared, Hermione at his side. She immediately enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Harry! What's happened? Dobby said there was.." Hermione gasped as she caught sight of the two dementors. Harry filled her in on the events with the dementors attacking Dudley and himself up until their odd behavior, and as he spoke had demonstrated just what he meant.

"They're..scared of you?" She asked in puzzlement. "No, no it's more than that Harry! They're submitting to you, just like wolves when they're approached by their alpha." Hermione paced just behind him as he circled the two robed figures.

"So, What? They'll listen to me? Like when I told them to stop effecting Dobby?" She nodded but he couldn't see it, but he understood what she meant. The dementors heads followed Harry's movements attentively, though they seemed to be avoiding direct eye contact.

"What should I do?" Harry returned to his friends side and she grabbed onto his arm for support, more for herself than him.

"I'm not sure, try commanding them. This is completely unbroken ground Harry, I've never read or heard anything about dementors having a pack mentality, never mind being submissive to a wizard. They only follow the orders of the ministry because of the promise of souls."

Harry cleared his throat, what could he possibly tell them to do? Both Hermione and Dobby watched as the dementors perked at the sound from his throat.

"Um." He faltered. "What do I tell them to do?" Harry whispered as Hermione's hands tightened around his arm.

"Just tell them to move somewhere Harry. Something simple." Nodding he did just that.

"Go over by that stump."

Immediately they ghosted to the designated area, stunning the two young adults while Dobby rejoiced in the background about how great a wizard Harry Potter was to command even the foul demon jackets to do as he says.

"Bloody Hell." Harry muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had finished it's descent beneath the horizon an hour before, moonlight being their only source of prominent light as they were beyond the reach of the lampposts in the park beyond. Despite the warm summer air the grass of the field shown in a light layer of frost, it being the only indication of the dementors presence. It was still profoundly odd that both he and Hermione were otherwise unaffected by the beings as was normally the case, the abject fear and hopelessness was entirely absent from the two as they studied them.

Watching the two dark creatures glide about the clearing was oddly relaxing, the teens were seated beneath an english oak nearby. At Hermione's urging Harry had continued to give them a variety of commands, which were promptly followed without the slightest resistance or hesitation. Despite the bizarre situation Harry couldn't help but grin as Hermione followed the movements of the dementors with rapt attention, he knew without a doubt that if they could perform magic outside of school she would have conjured a pen and parchment to take a copious amount of notes.

"Hermione?" His voice pulled her attention from her mental stirrings and ponderings to the wizard at her side.

Blinking she met his gaze with a sheepish grin. "Sorry Harry, it's just so fascinating. We're most likely the only humans to ever observe dementors with an unbiased point of view, seeing as neither of us are under the effects of the despair they normally pull from sentient beings and feed on, we're able to observe them as they are instead of as others perceive them to be just based on how they make them feel."

"Well put Ms. Granger." Harry replied. "Ten points to Gryffindor." His exaggerated tone pulled a laugh from her and she rolled her eyes.

"Prat." Hermione swatted his arm playfully. At his grin she huffed in mock annoyance and leaned against his shoulder.


End file.
